


When in Need of Company

by AGRey701000



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Biting, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Oral Sex, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGRey701000/pseuds/AGRey701000
Summary: “Katana-Oni. I was beginning to think you would never show.”The disembodied voice aroused the trespasser; he grinned, placed the drained cup down on the counter and walked over to stand just a few feet from the owner of the voice.The ninja grinned coyly, “And risk offending the Nightwatcher—New York’s greatest hero?” the intruder closed the remaining space between the Nightwatcher and  himself, tilting his head ever so slightly, smiling seductively, sapphire eyes hooded gazing into equally sultry chartreuse eyes.“How could I refuse?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT REPOST. DO NOT EDIT. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TMNT FRANCHISE OR ANY AFFILIATES.  
> Copyright © 2017 Antonia G. Reyes All Rights Reserved.
> 
> Bold = Raphael (Nightwatcher) Non-Bold = Leonardo (Katana-Oni)
> 
> ##########

Hard boiled nights, filled with the endless onslaught of fighting crime and petty offenders, saving imbecilic bimbos and average loser Joes, biting back his brutal, smartass retorts when reporting and delivering the perps he’d apprehended to the PIGS of any precinct he happened to be in at the time of his captures; it grew tedious after a while. The endless and annoying pestering of news stations and paper pushers hounding him like L.A. paparazzi whenever he made a rare appearance at a police station or courthouse.

 _God-Dammit_.

Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered with the thankless business of vigilantism.

##########

Soaring through the dark sky, the luminous and pale face of the moon, his only source of lighting as he twisted and dashed over buildings and scaled scrapers with feline finesse. This was perhaps one of the only reasons he soldiered on, fighting the good fight, serving the rotten city he called home---for this--the cool and crisp freedom of going anywhere he pleased, shrouded in menacing shadows.

He was the Night--- not to be confused with another equally dangerous costumed caper.

Alas, in the mist of it all, the hero’s escapades didn’t always end with him landing on his feet victoriously.

Sometimes, for lack of a better term, the big bad Nightwatcher, protector of NYC, was left flat on his ass, subjected to bitterly licking his wounds, mending broken bones and nursing his down and out ego.

##########

Yes, it was on such an evening, the Nightwatcher, feeling melancholic and frustrated that he sought the company of Katana-Oni—the infamous hired assassin of the notorious Foot Clan, a syndicate of yakuza backed ninja. They, undeniably were the ultimate king pin villains of this story.

Yet, when it came to Katana-Oni, the Nightwatcher had, funny enough, found an equally as jaded kindred spirit within this lethal sword-wielder.

Oh don’t get it twisted—he despised the haughty warrior, in fact, the first time they met, they’d simultaneously nearly ended each other, if not for the impromptu call of police sirens blaring in the distance, alerting the vigilante of duty calls.

That was the beginning of a rather passionate and odd frenemy-ship.

##########

He came at midnight; the gong and tinkering of pipes echoed all around and the intimacy of darkness surrounded him, immersed him in shadow as he stealthily guided himself through the lair. When he’d reached the kitchen, he flicked on a light and proceeded to make himself green oolong tea.

Once seeped and poured, he lingered; inhaling the delicate, spearmint scent of the tea and then proceeded to sip it bit by bit. A sigh of contentment was the only sound that emanated throughout the room.

“ ** _Katana-Oni_. I was beginning to think you would never show.** ”

The disembodied voice aroused the trespasser; he grinned, placed the drained cup down on the counter and walked over to stand just a few feet from the owner of the voice.

The ninja grinned coyly, “And risk _offending_ the Nightwatcher—New York’s _greatest hero_?” the intruder closed the remaining space between the Nightwatcher and  himself, tilting his head ever so slightly, smiling seductively, sapphire eyes hooded gazing into equally sultry chartreuse eyes.

“How _could_ I refuse?”

#########

“ **Straddle me.** ” The Nightwatcher husked, body heated to the core with desire, his emerald green hand extended outward invitingly.

Sapphire eyes glowed with lust; he placed himself firmly on the hero’s lap and teasingly rubbed their lower plastrons together, the scraping of shell causing friction and electrifying the senses of both turtles.

Lips connected in a hard and suffocating kiss, sloppy and desperate as the vigilante gripped the ninja assassin’s hips roughly, throwing him down on the couch, the move temporarily disorientating the sword wielder; enough time to nip and bite within the ridges of the ninja’s plastron till the emerald turtle reached his prize.

A single, pulsating beat passed before the vigilante took the ninja’s erect member in his mouth, teeth grazing the sides of the engorged organ. Going down nice and slow, provocatively sucking, biting—oh yes, he was fond of biting, all the while, the mint green turtle’s arousal growing in measure, in pressure; tugging on the couch pillow fabric so hard his knuckles were a ghastly pale green.

Arching his back as best he could, the heat and tingling sensation surging up and down his thighs, the fingernails of the vigilante embedding half-moons on the insides of his flesh. Incoherent speech, huffs and churrs--the only sounds in the otherwise quiet space. The climax could be sensed in the tremor of the flesh in the emerald turtle’s mouth, he proceeded with one final suck before an eruption filled his throat.

The satisfied sigh was music to his ears, sweet and satisfying. Releasing the now flaccid organ from his mouth, he slowly pushed himself up and gazed down, chartreuse eyes warm and yet wicked, he smiled cheekily, wiping his wet lips with the back of his hand.

Pulling his body up and hovering over the blitzed out ninja’s face, waiting, penetrating stare, predatory like a leopard stalking its prey before the kill.

The dilated, icy sapphire eyes locked on to the hero’s and for a split second there was no thought, no preemptive strike in the back of his mind. The foe frowned slightly then suddenly he felt the sting on his neck.

“You _beast_ …”He ruefully groused out. Hissing from the pain.

A deep, dark rumbling escaped the lips of the emerald skinned hero, the vibration of the velvety sound warming the insides of the ninja beneath him.

“ ** _Oh, a beast am I?_ \----Last time I was a _god_ ….hmmm, seems a step down don’t _you_ think?** ”

A light but solid punch to the hero’s side had the vigilante grunting and lifting his upper body in a teetered manner to rub at the sore spot. The foe, simultaneously lifting himself up by his elbows and craning his neck to the side, smiling devilishly.

“You are whatever _I say_ you are when it suits me—”he licked his lover chin to nose, taking delight in the speechlessness of his partner, “—now, _howl_ for me _beast_.”

In a swift turning table maneuver, the hero was no longer the one topping but bottoming, locked in a vice grip. He growled, “ **\---you bas—** ”a hard kiss to his lips had the turtle reeling and then he tasted the blood on his tongue and howled into the kiss between them before breaking free of the other.

Eyes widening in shock, the ninja was roughly pushed upward, “ **Are you insane?!** ” the hero’s eyes giving way to aghast-ness, but still tinged with heated arousal.

The mint green turtle licked at the trickle of blood on his lip, “I’m _hungry_ —” once more he held down the hero’s wrists tightly, and edged close to his face, “--- _please, won’t you feed me?_ ” the sultry tone in his lover’s voice sent chills up the vigilante’s spine, he swallowed the lump in his throat.

All the while the ninja assassin’s hand wrapped around the latter’s dropped down member and thusly he began to pump the organ to life.

In wake of its revival, the foe then proceeded to lather his fingers in lube he’d had in his belt and started to gently probe the hero’s nether region, each digit causing loud yelps and groans till finally the latter’s own re-erected organ was implanted within the other.

#########

The rhythmic rocking and thrusting of hips and sleeked skin fueled the frenzied coupling into a realm of under oblivion. It had always been intense between the two of them—the rough and tempered afterglow of the fucking which then melted away to the long and amorous love-making. They were the worst of enemies but strangely enough the best of lovers. It worked for them—this secret rendezvous relationship of theirs.

It worked to such a degree, that somewhere along the way it stopped being about cheap thrills and started to evolve into something that neither wanted to admit out loud but also couldn’t ignore nor deny.

They just let it _be_.

##########

In a shudder, white liquid splurged in midair, covering the plastrons of both huffing turtles. The ninja bending down and zealously lapping up the precious milky substance, his hunger sated in a lingering slurp.

“Thank you for the delicious _meal_.” White toothy grin splayed on the sword-wielder’s face, his eyes and body language relaxed and content. The latter scowled and flicked at the smug ninja’s nose, “ **Shut your _damn_ mouth…** ”

The ninja laughed lightly as he settled himself into a comfortable position and nuzzled his peak into the crook of his lover’s neck, inhaling the earthy musk.

In the aftermath of their romp, their eyelids grew heavy, their breathing steady and the fire which had fueled them prior had simmered to a low burn—warm and comforting.

Soon, hero and foe were fast asleep….dreaming of nothing but tomorrow.

 

 

 


End file.
